The Diary of Sebastian Smythe
by TechnicolourObscurity
Summary: A collection of drabbles from Sebastian in the Anderberry Verse. Will contain Seblaine, Kurtbastian, mentions of Klaine, and surprises! Rating my go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a collection of drabbles from my Sebastian Roleplay in the Anderberry Verse, Enjoy!- Ava**

**Link to Main RP: the-anderberry-verse(.)tumblr(.)com**

**Link to Sebastian: sexysmythebastian(.)tumblr(.)com  
><strong>

Introduction to Sebastian Smythe

Sebastian Smythe loved getting everything he wanted, and in most cases he did. His parents paid no mind to him but let him enjoy the riches which came with the extraordinary amount of money they brought in. Mr. and Mrs. Smythe raised Sebastian in the world of regality and take what you want. They cared not what their son wanted but what suited them best. Sebastian knew that he would never get the love that he wanted, and deserved, but through the years he began to accept it. He was an only child and as soon as he was old enough, Sebastian was shipped off to a boarding school in Paris. Sebastian was only 12 at the time and spent many years there. When he turned 16, the lack of supervision and want to prove himself drove Sebastian to sleep around the school, making it his goal to see how many of his escapades ended positively. In the end Sebastian was caught but one of his teachers and brought back to Ohio where he was enrolled at Dalton Academy for his Junior year. He mocked the fact that his parents sent him to an all boys school where he would continue his ways. The rumours that circulated the school intrigued Sebastian to want to meet the famous 'Blaine Anderson'. He would stop at no means to get what he wanted, and he wanted Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My audition!- Ava**

Sebastian headed home after lacrosse practice, sore and tired but not displeased. The Warblers had killed their performance of Uptown Girl today and Sebastian was proud of himself for making such a great impression on the one 'Blaine Anderson'. He unlocked the front door and led himself into the empty, large house. Once in his room, Sebastian immediately logged on to his facebook and searched for Blaine. After sending a friend request, Sebastian grabbed his laptop and lay down on his bed, repeating the days events in his head. He had finally met Blaine after hearing the Warblers go on and on about him. They didn't do Blaine justice, he was a lot more attractive in person. The Warbler had also mentioned someone named Kurt. Apparently he and Blaine has started dating last Spring though Kurt was a year older than Blaine. _Ha_, _this was going to be too easy_ Sebastian thought.

The conversation he and Blaine had had today went well,in his opinion. He especially enjoyed the way Blaine had blushed and squirmed slightly when he had mentioned that Blaine was "sex on a stick". It didn't hurt that Sebastian had been running his foot up and down Blaine's leg throughout the conversation, and Blaine had done nothing to stop him. Maybe this boyfriend of Blaine's was holding out on Blaine. _Virgins._ Sebastian pulled his laptop closer and checked Blaine's profile for Kurt and was linked to Kurt's profile. The picture was of him and Blaine seated at a piano, somebody had taken the photo without them noticing. They were seated close together, hands clasped and foreheads pressed against each other, a smile adorning each of their faces.

Sebastian laughed at how sugary sweet their relationship was. _They probably don't even make out_. Everything about them looked so innocent and 'cute'. Not to be fooled though, Sebastian had no doubt that Kurt held some fire and would try to hold on to Blaine. What could Kurt do if Blaine chose him though? It all comes down to who Blaine wants, and he can't deny that they had a physical connection. Sebastian could easily make Blaine flustered, a sign that Blaine was attracted to him. He scrolled on the page and saw that Kurt was applying to University in New York. _Perfect, he'll be gone next year. _Give him to the end of the school year and Sebastian will successfully have Blaine Anderson for himself, and Kurt will be gone, out of the state.

Sebastian looked over and saw that he had a new notification.

Blaine Anderson has accepted your friend request.

Sebastian laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't going to come right away, but he always liked a challenge.

_Blaine Anderson, prepare to have your mind blown._


	3. Chapter 3

**If Only: Seblaine**

Sebastian smiled, wiping away the stray tear that had fallen from his eyes. He dropped his cell phone onto his bed and curled up into his warm blankets, some of his only comfort on these many lonely nights when his parents left him for weeks at a time.

Blaine honestly thought that he had many friends, _cute_ he thought. Sebastian didn't know what it was about Blaine but from the moment he saw him, those beautiful honey coloured eyes, he felt an immediate pull towards him. There was something about Blaine, just talking to him, that made Sebastian want to confess everything. Every little deep dark secret that he has.

The loneliness, the negligence, the forgotten memories of himself. Sebastian couldn't remember the exact moment he stopped begin himself. The somewhat shy, excited, sparkle filled child he was, but he was for sure it was when he went away. Being alone in a crowded room, a familiar feeling.

It wasn't that the Warbler didn't like them, they just couldn't stand his cocky, confident attitude, yet they couldn't deny he was talented. They would never talk to him, despite having to go over song choices, they would stay far away from him, save Nick and Jeff who were at least kind to him. Even a smile or a wave was nice to have.

So Sebastian decided to play a character. A cocky, over confident, asshole character. Even though everything about Blaine _screamed_ let me in he couldn't, he would not. And so Sebastian decided that it would be best to pretend to be someone else. _Besides, Blaine has a boyfriend_.

_If only_ Sebastian thought, if only Blaine could see who he truly was.

Maybe then he would have a chance…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a collab para with ****fashionpoetry (FFN) all the Kurt parts are written by her.  
><strong>

**Kurt: kurthummel-mckinleystar(.)tumblr(.)com**

**Sebastian: ****sexysmythebastian(.)tumblr(.)com**

**- Ava**

Sunday Coffee

Sebastian smirked to himself as he fixed a stray hair on his forehead. He was quite proud of himself for convincing Kurt to have coffee with him. He shot off a quick text to remind Kurt that he was running late. _It's not very gentlemen like of you to be late_. Sebastian looked in the mirror and a brief expression of anxiety flashed across his face. _Get a hold of yourself_ he thought. Trying hard to break his facade, Sebastian took one last look at himself and gave a dazzling smile, falling suit into character. Sebastian left his car and made his way to the Lima Bean door, awaiting Kurt inside.

Kurt spent a while trying to find an outfit that wasn't super attractive but was attractive at the same time. He finally found a pair of not super tight black jeans, t-shirt and vest with a scarf before heading over to the Lima Bean. He walked into the familiar coffee shop and ordered himself a grande non fat mocha. He found Sebastian and waved at him in a friendly manor.

Sebastian stood and pulled the chair across from him away from the table, enough for Kurt to sit. He sat back into his chair, sipping his coffee before pulling a piece off of his croissant offering it to Kurt. With a raised eyebrow he gestured for Kurt to join him.

Kurt sat down in the chair and took a small piece of the croissant that the other boy was offering him. "I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend." He started out rather seriously. He wasn't afraid to stand up to Sebastian.

Sebastian merely smiled, expecting this sort of conversation. "Hey, calm down. Today isn't all about Blaine. Let's talk a little about your insignificant life." Sebastian debated while putting his hands in front of his chest.

Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest. "My life is not insignificant. I am going to be a Broadway star one day." He told Sebastian before grabbing his coffee, taking a larger sip than usual.

"Hmm that's what they all say, but don't be afraid to follow your dreams. By chance you may be 'the one'." Sebastian paused before asking "What designer is that?" gesturing to his shirt in an attempt to draw attention from the fact that he may just have encouraged Kurt Hummel. 'This is your competition, focus' he thought.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's Alexander McQueen." He simply answered before sipping his coffee. "Why do you ask?" He questioned his eyebrow raising.

Sebastian scoffed slightly, appearing to look offended. "As you know Kurt, I lived in Paris for many years. What good French, or gay, would I be if I didn't know my designers?" Sebastian planned to compliment Kurt before settling this "Blaine business"

Kurt huffed slightly as he set his cup down. "Sorry that I forgot that you lived in Paris. To be clear, not all gay men are interested in fashion." He mentioned. "Now, we have some unfinished business. Look, I know you're interested in my boyfriend but it's not going to happen."

Sebastian sat up straighter. _He's definitely sure of himself._ "Look, let me put it this way. Yes I am interested in your boyfriend. Yes I'd like a relationship with him. Yes I know you are dating but I'm not trying to break you up. Are you following at all?" Sebastian asked somewhat meekly before composing himself.

Kurt crossed his arms. "I'm following but it bothers me when you hit on him and especially when you hit on me." He told Sebastian with full confidence. He wasn't ready to have the taller boy take away his amazing boyfriend.

Sebastian faltered for a moment as if reminiscing on a good memory." I'm honestly not trying to break you two up, I'm value my life, but I can't help but like him, just like you couldn't. I just want to be around him…" Sebastian trailed off._ Why would I admit that to him?_

Kurt took in a deep breath. "I know you want him, you've told me. But please, back off a bit. You guys are welcome to be friends but if you make a move on him, you will be dealing with me." He told Sebastian dead seriously.

Sebastian sighed allowing the frown that he had been suppressing to show." I really don't want you to see me like this. Everyone thinks I'm the bad guy and I kind of play along with it. But Kurt you know how it feels, right?" Sebastian asked meeting Kurt's eyes." When you like someone so much that it doesn't matter what's in your way? It hurts to be away from them, so much..." Sebastian let it all flow out, not even caring what Kurt though anymore.

Kurt softened when he saw how upset Sebastian was since he was in that position tomorrow. "Look, I don't think you're a bad guy, sure you come on too strong but that doesn't make you a terrible person. I know how you feel, that's how I feel about Blaine too. I think you'll find someone else who will feel the same way that you do right now and they'll feel the same way about you." He told Sebastian, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sebastian gave a small smile into his coffee cup." I really hope your right Kurt. But in the meantime…" Sebastian mumbled for a moment, slipping into the shy, scared boy his is inside. He said louder this time, "Will you still let me like Blaine; I know it's a stretch but I really just need to be around him?"

Kurt laughed as he drank his coffee. "I'll let you be around him and you can like him but as I mentioned before, I am his boyfriend and I will be angry if you make a move on him." He mentioned to Sebastian.

"Yeah I understand, you know I've just never had a boyfriend before so…" Sebastian trailed off with a blush. He coughed to compose himself before saying "Not that I would tell you just yet about my sexcapades!" With an added wink at the end.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "You'd have a boyfriend if you didn't come on so strong and didn't throw yourself around." He reminded the Warbler before he finished his coffee.

Sebastian scoffed jokingly, "I do not throw myself around voluntarily, and for the record, since I met Blaine I haven't slept with anyone. Don't hate me because I was born this way" Sebastian laughed. "But seriously I don't do it by choice it's just from my past." Sebastian paused not wanting to get too far into that story.

Kurt tossed out his coffee cup. "Well, I'm glad that you're not throwing yourself around." He commented. "I'm just saying that if you want a relationship, you're going to need to tone it down."

Sebastian laughed," Fine, but you of all people know how fun it is to bug him. He's so oblivious!" Sebastian ripped the last piece of his croissant and handed half to Kurt popping the other in his mouth. "But I'll try for the sake of friends."

Kurt laughed before accepting the croissant piece. He popped it into his mouth and ate it. "Well, maybe, we could be friends if you don't mess with me."

Sebastian checked his watch before saying," Well I've got lacrosse in half an hour so we should wrap this up." Sebastian stood and outstretched his hand "To being a team in teasing Blaine and knowing each others boundaries" He stated with a smile, hoping Kurt wouldn't make a fool of him in public.

Kurt shook his hand as he got up. "Sounds good to me." He said to the other boy before leaving the coffee shop.

Sebastian threw out his empty coffee cup, ignoring the stares he got from the others in the Lima Bean. He made his way to his car and off to his house._ I told you Kurt Hummel, I'd win you over one day_ Sebastian thought to himself with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A**/**N: This will make more sense with this photo: sexysmythebastian(.)tumblr(.)com/post/16494389948/a-boy-and-his-dog**

**- Ava**

A Boy and His Dog

**Sebastian and Jamie**

_Sebastian fled up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut, locking it in turn. His eight year old mind convincing himself that he could lock out the storm. He had just gotten into bed when he heard scratching at his door and quiet whimpers from behind it. It was his dog Jamie._

_When Sebastian was five years old their family dog, Sheena gave birth to a litter of puppies. Most were given away but Sebastian got to keep one, the smallest one. He always loved and adored Jamie and often times Sebastian was the only one around to care for him, so naturally the dog loved him as well._

_Sebastian's parents were rarely home so often time it was just to two of them together. Storms frightened Sebastian, he had no one to comfort him, until Jamie. Sebastian rose from the bed, unlocked, and opened the door to let the whining dog inside. Jamie ran into the room and jumped into Sebastian's bed, with a little struggle of course._

_The two of them snuggled under the blanket that was drawn over both their heads. The thunder crashed loudly and the lightening lit up the room, both of them were frightened. Sebastian decided to do what he loved most; sing._

**We've been through this such a long long time**

_He sang until he slept and even now on nights like tonight, when Sebastian is left alone, he knows he will always have the two things he loves the most to rely on. Even though now he is seventeen, nine years later, the two of them still snuggle under the covers. Sebastian is used to being alone, not__completely alone, but enough that the only person you can talk to will never respond back._

_It's nights like these that Sebastian wishes death didn't exist. That one day his first true friend will have to leave him. And Sebastian will be alone, but this time really alone. They'll be no one to worm their way into your sight. They'll be no one to sleep warmly next to you every night. They'll be no one to protect and be protected by. Why?_

_Why does this wonderful friendship have to end?_

_Why do these acts of courage have to be over?_

_Why doesn't anyone else care?_

_Why doesn't anyone else care about me?_

_Sebastian pulls Jamie closer, snuggling into his warm, soft fur and crying softly. His only friend is a damn dog. Well so be it, one day he will be the person he knows he is inside._

**Don't ya think that you need somebody?**  
><strong>Don't ya think that you need someone?<strong>  
><strong>Everybody needs somebody<strong>


End file.
